Luka
by MiniTwilight
Summary: One shot. Hi, my name is Luka and I'm bout to tell you a short story about my life.


On this street I walk, a world of my own, all I see is black and white. My world is slowly clouding over me every step take. Within the world of my own, I hear it. It's faint. I try to keep my senses back to reality as I draw myself to the voice I hear. "Luka…luka…luka…" It's faint but I hear it, my name being called by someone familiar. As I turn back to see who called me, my black and white world vanished in the blink of an eye and now I was back into the realistic world where I belong, this injustice and bitter truth world. There behind me stood my neighbor who lives a floor below me.

Her name is Marissa Peach but I just address her as Aunt Peach. She is about 30 plus, around my mother's age but she is still single. She is a little plum, she had curly red hair up till her shoulders and she had a bubbly expression. She went up to me as I stood there blankly. "Oh gosh, Luka look at those bruises. Did something happen again?" she said as she gently brushed her thumb on those bruises on my face. I got quite annoyed. Why did she always have to act like she cared? I pushed her hands away and said coldly, "It's none of your business, please leave me alone."

I headed back to the apartment I live in. I lazed on the couch with my eyes closed. As I was about to fall asleep, I heard a big slam on the door and there came in two very familiar people yelling and cursing at one another. My dad looked like he was drunk whereas my mom was dressed up for clubbing. I sat at the couch silently as I clasped both my hands on my ears tightly trying to shut myself from the both of them. No I told myself, no not again. I felt like life is teasing me by replaying this scene all over again. _Why?_ I kept asking myself repeatedly as I softly wept. My senses came back when I felt a hard kick on my side.

I pushed myself up but I was knocked down again. "What the hell are you crying for? Are you also unhappy with this family you have?" questioned my dad unhappily as he grabbed my shirt and lifted me up roughly. I tried to stop my tears from flowing down but it wouldn't stop. "Answer me you damn child." I tried to answer but no words came out of my words, then I felt myself being thrown across the room. I looked around but my vision was becoming blurry by the second. It was fuzzy but I could still see a red haired woman coming up to me, her mouth calling out to my name but I felt myself trailing of my life, the next thing I knew I had already lost my conscious.

I see it, a blinding light as I opened my eyes reluctantly. I could see myself in an unfamiliar room; it was all white with just a single chair at the corner and a small television in front of me. "Where exactly am I?" I asked myself as I rubbed my right eye. "You're in the hospital right now." I turned to my left and saw her once more, the neighbor who I find quite annoying. Silence filled the room but was broken up when the doctor came. He was talking something with Aunt Peach but I couldn't hear anything.

After the talk was over and he left the room, Aunt Peach walked up to me and sat on the side of the bed I am lying on. "Luka, the doctor said you're fine and you'll be out of this hospital real soon," she let out a faint smile. I nodded as I looked around again. "Where is mommy and daddy?" I asked her, our eyes not meeting one another. Instead of answering me she reached out her right hand to my right cheek and gently brushed it. As much as I hate to admit it, it felt warm.

I hadn't felt this warmth in a long time from both my parents whom I loved so much. I turned to face her and I saw it, tears flooding her eyes. Questions swamped my mind. Why is it that she is crying? Did something bad happen to my parents or is it because she felt sorry for me? My thought broke off when she spoke, it was soft like a mumble but I could hear it. I never knew those words that came out of her mouth felt like a thousand needles piercing through my heart. Tears flowed down my cheeks rapidly. I felt two arms around me. I covered my eyes with both my hands. I knew that they could never be back by my side; this was the bitter truth I had to face.

Eight years have passed now and I have been leaving with my foster mother, Peach. It was hard for me at first to accept her like my own mother but soon I grew weary of it and now she is the only closest person to me in life. Right after school was over, I headed back to the same apartment I have always lived in but now I am no longer living on the second floor. I made my way up the stairs and noticed unfamiliar strangers making their way up to the second floor. Maybe they just moved in, I told myself. Being the curious boy I had always been I decided to trail them. As I trailed them down the hallway surreptitiously, I became aware that they were heading towards the apartment room I used to live in eight years ago. I tried my best to see who it was but I could only see their backs facing me.

The man had white hair and was wearing a brown coat over him whereas on his left side was a woman with a boyish brunette hair cut and she was wearing a flowery blouse with a black skirt. Before I could even observe more about them they had already entered the room. I shrugged and headed back to my current home. As I entered my home, I heard Aunt Peach conversing with someone in the kitchen. I didn't want to interrupt the conversation so I shut the door behind me silently, trying to stay unnoticed. However, things do not always go exactly the way you want them to be. I failed playing the spy game when I carelessly slipped on my bum by my own skates. A loud thump was heard. I cursed beneath my breath as I massaged my bum.

"Luka are you alright?" asked Aunt Peach caringly as she pulled me up. "Yeah, I'm…" my sentence cut off when I noticed a man about 40-43 age range and he is about couple inch taller than me, dark brown hair, he had his specs on that made him a whole lot "nerdier" and was clad in formal wear standing right behind of Aunt Peach. I turned back to her as I asked her curiously, "Who is this man?"

"Sorry for not properly introducing myself at first, I am Matthew Perkins and I am from the Children Welfare Society. Nice to meet you Luka." He explained what the Children Welfare Society was all about and their purposes. It may seem like I was listening but my mind was swirling with questions. _Who exactly is this guy anyway, why did he have to tell me he was from the Children Welfare Society? I am no longer a child anymore so why should he come?_ At the corner of my eye, I noticed that I was not the only who was uncomfortable with this matter, Aunt Peach had been keeping quiet. I wonder what she is thinking about.

Matthew paused when he heard the door bell and Aunt Peach stood up and said, "It must be them." _Them? Who is them and why was there a taint of sadness in those words said by her? Why did my life have to be filled up with so many questions?_ My attention reverted to Matthew as he got up from his chair and walked passed me, "Ah, hasn't it been about 8 years or so, welcome back."

Without hesitation I got up and turned around. There right in front of me stood two people I saw moments ago. My dad looked about 50, his beard unshaved and his hair was no longer black but was now white and grayish and was in his brown coat and my mom didn't change much except she looked more haggard now. Tears unexpectedly flooded my eyes, my mind was spinning and emotions were playing with me. I felt myself trembling as I thought back on how they use to treat me and I wonder if they were still the same but deep down most of the tears that flow down from these eyes were the tears of joy. After 8 long years of awaiting their return, I was able to say those words I longed so much. "Mom…Dad…"


End file.
